hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Pacific typhoon season (PhTracking)
The 2019 Pacific typhoon season was a TBD season that produced TBD systems. Pabuk formed from the remnant energy of a tropical depression in the 2018 season. Wutip became the first typhoon of the season, making landfall shortly after peaking. Mun became the first super typhoon-strength system, mostly staying out to sea before hitting Japan as an extratropical storm and dissipating. Nari stalled over Northern Luzon, bringing heavy rains before dissipating south of Taiwan. Francisco was a slow-moving typhoon that remained near Japan, similar to Typhoon Noru of 2017. Francisco was the first Category-5 equivalent typhoon, peaking with winds of 170 mph. It weakened significantly before stalling east of Taiwan. Krosa was a very slow-moving typhoon that made landfall on Vietnam, while Bailu peaked as a C3 before rapidly weakening, making landfall as a TS. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/01/2019 till:08/01/2019 color:TS text:"Pabuk (TS)" from:28/02/2019 till:03/03/2019 color:C1 text:"Wutip (C1)" from:19/03/2019 till:23/03/2019 color:TS text:"Sepat (TS) from:13/04/2019 till:17/04/2019 color:TD text:"04W (TD)" from:10/05/2019 till:19/05/2019 color:C4 text:"Mun (C4)" from:18/05/2019 till:20/05/2019 color:TS text:"Danas (TS)" from:30/05/2019 till:03/06/2019 color:C1 text:"Nari (C1)" from:08/06/2019 till:13/06/2019 color:C2 text:"Wipha (C2)" from:11/06/2019 till:22/06/2019 color:C1 text:"Francisco (C1)" barset:break from:24/06/2019 till:02/07/2019 color:C5 text:"Lekima (C5)" from:05/07/2019 till:11/07/2019 color:C1 text:"Krosa (C1)" from:09/07/2019 till:21/07/2019 color:C3 text:"Bailu (C3)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:31/03/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(620,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Pabuk (Amang) | type2 = Tropical storm (JMA) | color2 = | Winds = 50 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 995 mbar (hPa) | Image = Pabuk2019SimPHT.png | Track = Pabuk2019TrackPHT.png | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = January 3 | Dissipated = January 8 }} Pabuk developed from the remnant energy of a depression in the previous season. Its precursor traversed the Philippine Archipelago without organizing, however the PAGASA named it Amang after analyzing it to be a depression. It was designated as 01W shortly after exiting the island of Palawan. Intensification was slow as it moved through the South China Sea, but it was finally named Pabuk by the JMA on January 5. Shortly after, its center became exposed, and it made landfall in Southern Vietnam. It weakened to a tropical depression, and its remnants briefly crossed into the Gulf of Thailand before dissipating. Pabuk caused a number of floods in the Philippines and Southern Vietnam. Typhoon Wutip (Betty) | type2 = Severe tropical storm (JMA) | color2 = | Winds = 80 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 979 mbar (hPa) | Image = Wutip2019SimPHT.png | Track = Wutip2019TrackPHT.png | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = February 28 | Dissipated = March 3 }} A low-pressure crossed over Northern Luzon. It was named Betty by the PAGASA shortly after being designated as an invest. The JMA and JTWC both analyzed the system to be a depression on the same day, and it recieved the tag 01W. A day later, it intensified into a tropical storm, receiving the name Wutip from the JMA. It then continued to intensify while recurving northeastward toward land, briefly acheiving Category 1 status before making landfall. It reemerged into the Taiwan Strait as an extratropical storm, brushing the northern coast of Taiwan. Wutip dissipated near the island of Okinawa. It caused some minor flooding in Southern China, Taiwan, the Ryukyu Islands, and the Northern Philippines. Tropical Storm Sepat | type2 = Severe tropical storm (JMA) | color2 = | Winds = 65 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 986 mbar (hPa) | Image = Sepat2019SimPHT.png | Track = Sepat2019TrackPHT.png | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = March 19 | Dissipated = March 23 }} Tropical Depression 04W (Chedeng) | type2 = Tropical depression (JMA) | color2 = | Winds = 35 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 1001 mbar (hPa) | Image = 04W2019SimPHT.png | Track = 04W2019TrackPHT.png | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = April 13 | Dissipated = April 17 }} A low-pressure area appeared and began to move westward. It was named Chedeng by the PAGASA not long after, and was designated 01W around the same time by the JTWC. It made landfall on Southern Palau and began a weakening trend after that. It degenerated into a remnant low and made landfall on Southern Davao, dissipating shortly afterward. Typhoon Mun (Dodong) | type2 = Typhoon (JMA) | color2 = | Winds = 150 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 927 mbar (hPa) | Image = Mun2019SimPHT.png | Track = Mun2019TrackPHT.png | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = May 10 | Dissipated = May 19 }} Tropical Storm Danas | type2 = Tropical storm (JMA) | color2 = | Winds = 50 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 994 mbar (hPa) | Image = Danas2019SimPHT.png | Track = Danas2019TrackPHT.png | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = May 18 | Dissipated = May 20 }} Typhoon Nari (Egay) | type2 = Typhoon (JMA) | color2 = | Winds = 90 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 969 mbar (hPa) | Image = Nari2019SimPHT.png | Track = Nari2019TrackPHT.png | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = May 30 | Dissipated = June 3 }} Typhoon Wipha (Falcon) | type2 = Typhoon (JMA) | color2 = | Winds = 105 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 960 mbar (hPa) | Image = Wipha2019SimPHT.png | Track = Wipha2019TrackPHT.png | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = June 8 | Dissipated = June 13 }} Typhoon Francisco | type2 = Typhoon (JMA) | color2 = | Winds = 90 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 967 mbar (hPa) | Image = Francisco2019SimPHT.png | Track = Francisco2019TrackPHT.png | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = June 11 | Dissipated = June 22 }} Typhoon Lekima (Goring) | type2 = Typhoon (JMA) | color2 = | Winds = 170 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 907 mbar (hPa) | Image = Lekima2019SimPHT.png | Track = Lekima2019TrackPHT.png | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = June 24 | Dissipated = July 2 }} Typhoon Krosa | type2 = Typhoon (JMA) | color2 = | Winds = 85 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 975 mbar (hPa) | Image = Krosa2019SimPHT.png | Track = Krosa2019TrackPHT.png | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = July 5 | Dissipated = July 11 }} Typhoon Bailu (Hanna) | type2 = Typhoon (JMA) | color2 = | Winds = 125 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 946 mbar (hPa) | Image = Bailu2019SimPHT.png | Track = Bailu2019TrackPHT.png | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = July 9 | Dissipated = July 21 }} Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:Unfinished Seasons